Brothers and Sisters
by Louisaxo
Summary: A series of one shots about the relationship growth between Clary and Alec, as well as the other young Shadowhunters Chapters 1000 words. Clary&Jace Alec&Magnus Izzy&Simon
1. Artistry

**Brothers and Sisters**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hello everybody! I am back with some more Mortal Instruments fiction for you guys! I saw something on Pinterest that made me think that someone should write about it. I know that there are already tons of works out there about the brotherly and sisterly relationship between Alec and Clary, but there are not enough in my opinion so I'm adding my own!**_

 _ **I know that this won't be for everybody, but I myself loves the way that the relationship between Clary and Alec evolves through the Mortal Instruments series. I hope you enjoy what I have written, I have never written a one-shot series before, so this is new for me.**_

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY BUSINESSES OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTON**

 **Chapter 1 - Artistry**

It had been a quiet week for the people living at the New York institute. There had been no threats, no demons, nobody attempting to penetrate the wards, and no arguing whatsoever. Typically, there would be at least one person from the group that would attempt to lighten the mood with some argumentative banter, but this week everyone was taking the time to enjoy by themselves and with their loved ones.

Alec, like every other week, had been at Magnus' almost every day, only coming home for a few hours each day. It was now Thursday, and Clary had been holed up in her studio for most of the week, only coming out to spend time with the others, eat, sleep and shower. It was good for the four young Shadowhunters to relax for a while, given that the fact that their lives were constantly in danger.

On Friday, Izzy had barged into Clary and Jace's room early in the morning and practically dragged Jace out of bed, saying that she needed him to drive her to the mall. Begrudgingly, Jace had climbed out of bed, leaving Clary to sleep peacefully as she had been working in her studio until the early hours of the morning.

When Clary had finally awoken that morning, it was because someone was knocking her bedroom door. She used her hand to touch the other side of the bed, expecting to find Jace so he could get up and tell whoever it was to go away, but instead she found the bed empty. Sighing, Clary rolled over and called out to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

Instead of answering, the door creaked open and Alec popped his head in.

"Hey, long time no see." Clary threw the covers of and stood up, grateful that she'd worn pyjamas before going to bed last night.

Alec's cheeks flushed, and Clary smiled.

"What's up?" Clary asked, gesturing for Alec to come into the room. He did, closing the door and sitting on the armchair that was in the corner of her and Jace's room.

"I haven't seen anyone in a few days. I came back to see whether Jace wanted to train but he's not here." Clary nodded, remembering that she was the only person in the bed when she woke.

"Where did he go?"

"When I called to see where he was, he was too busy complaining about Izzy making him carry her shopping bags to tell me when he was coming back." Alec smirked, probably thinking about Izzy forcing Jace to carry each thing she purchased.

"Well, I was wondering on what your plans were for today? I figured that you and I could do something, given that Jace and Izzy are both occupied." Clary's eyebrows rose in surprise, Alec and her spending time together just the two of them when they weren't out being Shadowhunters was not a common occurrence.

"I didn't really have anything planned, well I was going to spend the day with Jace but obviously he's not here. After the past few days I'm running low on some of my art supplies if you wanted to come down to the store with me." Clary offered, wondering whether Alec would decline her offer.

"Sounds good." He agreed, surprising Clary. She was sure he would have declined, instead choosing to go to Magnus' or rune his huge arsenal of arrows.

"Great! Let me just get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." Alec flashed a rare smile at Clary before departing the room.

…

Alec was not downstairs when Clary tried to find him, instead she found him in the library, with Church in his lap.

"That cat adores you." Clary laughed as she walked in, surprising Clary. Apparently, he wasn't expecting her to be ready so quickly, but Clary wasn't surprised given who Alec's sister was.

"You're ready fast." He observed, urging Church from his lap so he could stand.

"I am not Izzy, it takes me about two hours less than it takes her to get ready." Clary laughed again, earning another slight smile from Alec.

"Ready to go?"

Alec nodded, and soon they were outside of the institute, walking down the street to the art store Clary needed to go to. The store Clary liked was only a few blocks away, it was a hole-in-the-wall kind of place that you would only find if you knew exactly where it was. It was run by an elderly lady who knew Clary by name because she was in there so often. Alec stopped in surprise when they entered the small store, as there were things everywhere. There were brushes on every stand, and an array of different paints everywhere he looked. Different canvases, both painted and plain were hanging from each wall.

Clary wondered into the shop, knowing exactly where she was going and what she was looking for, leaving Alec standing baffled at the entrance to the shop.

Finally, Alec broke out of his reverie and started to walk towards where Clary was taking to the shop owner at the back of the store.

"And this is the right one for water paints, right?" Alec caught the end of Clary's question and furrowed his eyebrows, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

The shop owner nodded, and Clary picked up a box of the paint, resting it on top of two canvases that she was holding with her other arm.

Alec proceeded to follow Clary around the store, occasionally listening to questions that she asked the shop owner. It wasn't an activity that he particularly enjoyed, but it was something that Clary enjoyed, and he wanted to get to know her more, like she was for him. About twice a week, Clary was taking time away from everything else and training with him. Clary enjoyed training with Jace and Izzy, but the way she trained with Alec was different. When she trained with Izzy, it was purely fighting skills, and when she trained with Jace not much training was done. When Clary was training with Alec, nobody was allowed to interrupt them per Alec's instructions. He was training her to use a bow and arrow too, something that would be useful in her arsenal, but she enjoyed getting to know Alec more. It was important to know family.

"Alec." He heard Clary call, when he turned to her she was looking at him confused.

Clary laughed lightly and followed his line of sight, noting that he was looking at the huge array of glitter that the shop stocked. The first thing that came to her mind was Magnus, before she walked over and took a small pot of silver glitter from the display for a specific piece that she was working on.

…

"Thank you for coming with me, Alec." Clary smiled as they left the store, she was clutching a large bag of items she had just purchased.

"You're welcome. It's been good, its not often we spend time together, outside of training and hunting." The two of them walked down the street and into an alleyway where they glamoured themselves for the walk back to the institute. Clary didn't really see the point as the institute was only a few blocks away, but Alec had insisted.

"How about we get Taki's for dinner, I'm sure Izzy and Jace are back by now and Jace is tired from Izzy hauling his ass around the mall.

"I'm sure he will." Clary laughed as they crossed the street to Taki's.

 _ **There it is, there will be more of these one shots coming very soon!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	2. Polaroids

**Brothers and Sisters**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Hello everybody! I am back with some more Mortal Instruments fiction for you guys! I saw something on Pinterest that made me think that someone should write about it. I know that there are already tons of works out there about the brotherly and sisterly relationship between Alec and Clary, but there are not enough in my opinion so I'm adding my own!**_

 _ **I know that this won't be for everybody, but I myself loves the way that the relationship between Clary and Alec evolves through the Mortal Instruments series. I hope you enjoy what I have written, I have never written a one-shot series before, so this is new for me.**_

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY BUSINESSES OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTON**

 **Chapter 2 – Polaroids**

Clary walked into an empty institute one afternoon in May. It was a sunny day outside, so she was out of her regular clothes and she was wearing a summer dress and sandals. In her hand she was clutching an envelope from print shop near the institute. Since her mother had bought her a polaroid camera for her gift the past Christmas, Clary had used it for every possible occasion.

She had taken photos of that Christmas; a few pictures of her mother and Luke, some of Alec and Magnus, some of Izzy and Simon, as well as many of her and Jace. She had a favourite that stood in a frame on their dresser, it was a photo that Izzy had captured of Jace and Clary tightly embracing in front of the huge Christmas tree that Izzy had somehow procured that year.

Clary thought that she must have at least one photo from each occasion that had happened in the institute over the past two years. Photos from birthdays, engagements, births and Christmases adorned the walls of Clary and Jace's bedroom, as well as various other rooms of the institute.

Jace and Izzy were out for the day, taking Izzy and Simon's daughter, Sophie, to the park. Their daughter was now one and a half, and Izzy's room was full of photos of her, many of which Clary had taken.

Clary walked through the halls of the institute to her and Jace's room, before opening their bedroom door and putting her purse down on the bed. Clary then turned her attention to the wall of photos behind her. Clary had used the largest wall in the room, making Jace move the bed and the rest of the bedroom furniture around so that she could use it. Clary had taken to using thin pieces of brown string and small pegs she had found online to hang the photos, given that there were so many of them.

Clary turned on her heel and emptied the new photos out onto the bed, she had to run to the local ink shop to print them as she had run out of polaroid paper the month before, taking photos of Sophie's first steps.

Clary took the first photo, a photo that she had got of Jace and Alec, from the pile and a peg from the box that she kept on the dresser. Due to the excess number of photos already hanging, Clary had trouble finding space, but she eventually found one on the piece of string hanging highest on the wall. Typically, Clary would either ask Jace or find a chair, but Jace wasn't there and she didn't want to risk standing on the stair, especially given the seven-month baby bump she currently had.

Instead of waiting to hang the photos when Jace returned, she decided to leave the room and search the institute for Alec, the only other person she thought would be home. He had been home all week because Magnus had been summoned to Idris, and given the fact that Alec was head of the New York institute he had to stay and overlook it. She eventually found him sitting in his office, buried in paperwork that seemed to be stacked and organised into piles on his desk.

She knocked on his door before entering.

"Hey, Alec, could you help me with something?"

He nodded, looking relieved that he was finally getting a break from the paperwork that seemed never ending.

He followed her through the hallways of the institute until they reached her room.

"I need you to hang this, there please." She asked him, handing him the photo and pointing at where she wanted it hung.

"You asked me here to hang a picture?" He rolled his eyes, although Clary knew that it was good natured.

"I can't reach, Alec, you know you're the tallest of the group. Besides, would you rather me stand on a chair to do it in this condition." Clary used her finger to point at her stomach.

Without a word, Alec took the photo from her hand and hung it in it's designated spot. Before he could leave, Clary had handed him another photo, this time it was a photo of her and Izzy.

"You know I am busy right? I need to finish all of my mighty head-of-the-institute duties." He smirked, and Clary laughed, knowing that Alec knew the Clave had sent him mountains of paperwork so that he couldn't visit Idris with Magnus. Although Magnus and Alec had been together for over for years, the partnership was still not totally approved by the Clave, but neither of them cared.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Clary continued to hand Alec photos, speaking of the occasion for each one. When only one photo remained, Clary opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a frame. The photo was of her and Jace, she was lying down on one of the couches in the library, and Jace was kneeling on the floor beside her with his ear on her baby bump listening to the baby move inside of her. The concept of pregnancy was totally new to Jace, which was something that Clary loved. Each time something new happened, like the baby kicking, Jace was totally entranced and fascinated.

"Thank you for your help, Alec, I know you are busy."

With one final smile and pat on the head, Alec left and returned to his office. Clary rolled her eyes at Alec's antics before following him from the room, heading to the library where she waited for Jace to return to her.

 _ **There it is, there will be more of these one shots coming very soon!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	3. Babysitting

**Brothers and Sisters**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Hello everybody! I am back with some more Mortal Instruments fiction for you guys! I saw something on Pinterest that made me think that someone should write about it. I know that there are already tons of works out there about the brotherly and sisterly relationship between Alec and Clary, but there are not enough in my opinion so I'm adding my own!**_

 _ **I know that this won't be for everybody, but I myself loves the way that the relationship between Clary and Alec evolves through the Mortal Instruments series. I hope you enjoy what I have written, I have never written a one-shot series before, so this is new for me.**_

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY BUSINESSES OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTON**

 **Chapter 3 – Babysitting**

" _You'll take care of them, right?"_

Clary's words echoed around Alec's head on a loop as he looked around the Institute's library. It was a mess. There was glitter and paint everywhere, some of it some of Magnus' doing, Alec was sure of it. None of the surfaces in the room were clean, each of them filthy.

Alec blamed Magnus. Clary and Jace had asked him and Magnus to babysit whilst they went out for their anniversary, and Magnus thought arts and craft would be a good idea. Sienna, Clary and Jace's five-year-old daughter had clapped her hands before following Magnus in the table he had set up for them to use. On the other hand, three-year-old Morgan had not liked the idea at all. Whilst Sienna had taken after her mother, Morgan was every inch his father.

Initially, the night had been going well. Clary and Jace had left for their anniversary date, not before making sure that everything was okay. Given the world they lived in, Clary was still nervous to leave her children, even if they were safe in the Institute with Alec and Magnus. They had begun with painting, which is why there was paint and an array of colourful paintings everywhere. Both Sienna and Morgan had made hand-paintings for their mom and dad, as well as one for Izzy to hang in her room. Sienna was exactly like her mother, both looks and personality wise. She was often seen walking into the kitchen to hang a drawing or painting on the fridge, her red hair streaked with the paint she'd been using.

It was almost midnight when Alec managed to get the two children to sleep, even having to tell Sienna the story of how her and her father became _Parabatai_ once again to get her to sleep.

He had left the girl once she was sleeping, walking back through the institute corridors to the library to tidy before Clary and Jace returned. However, when he walked through the doors to the library, the vast amount of mess was almost overwhelming.

"How exactly are we going to tidy this before Clary and Jace come back?" Alec raked his fingers through his black hair.

"You mean, how are _you_ going to tidy this before Clary and Jace come back?" Magnus replied, standing and walking to the small cupboard that Magnus _insisted_ they keep in the Institute. He made himself a martini before taking his seat once again.

"Mag…" Alec started before stopping. He listened closely when he heard a voice coming from another part of the Institute.

"They're back." Alec said, slightly panicked as he looked around the messy room once again. Since Clary had become a mother, she had become somewhat of a clean freak, she would _not_ be happy with the state of the room.

Alec moved to start cleaning, but Magnus tugged on his arm, making him fall onto the couch beside him. Alec opened his mouth to object, but when he looked up the room was spotless, not a cushion or book out of place. He smirked and turned to look at a smug-looking Magnus.

"Hey, how were they?" Clary asked immediately as she walked through the door, Jace on her heels.

"They were great, we had some fun." Alec replied, double checking the room for any spot of mess that Magnus may have missed.

"Brilliant! I guess you won't mind having them all of the time then." Clary joked.

Magnus laughed.

"We'll be going to bed now guys. Thanks again." Jace said, taking Clary's hand and leading her out of the room.

"By the way, Alec, you have glitter on your face." Jace threw over his shoulder as he left, leaving a laughing Magnus and a red-faced Alec in the room.

 _ **There it is, there will be more of these one shots coming very soon!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	4. Drunk

**Brothers and Sisters**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Hello everybody! I am back with some more Mortal Instruments fiction for you guys! I saw something on Pinterest that made me think that someone should write about it. I know that there are already tons of works out there about the brotherly and sisterly relationship between Alec and Clary, but there are not enough in my opinion so I'm adding my own!**_

 _ **I know that this won't be for everybody, but I myself loves the way that the relationship between Clary and Alec evolves through the Mortal Instruments series. I hope you enjoy what I have written, I have never written a one-shot series before, so this is new for me.**_

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY BUSINESSES OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTON**

 **Chapter 4 – Drunk**

It was a quiet Friday night in the institute. The young Shadowhunters had rid the streets of New York of demons and they were making use of the quiet time, as it was not a common occurrence.

The institute was empty, except for the four young Shadowhunters and Simon, as the Lightwood elders who were usually there were in Idris with Clary's mom and Luke.

It was past three in the morning when they stumbled into the Institute, Magnus in tow, from their night at _Pandemonium_. Izzy and Clary came in first, clutching their heels in their hands and swaying from side to side from the amount of alcohol that had been consumed. The three boys followed, Simon being held up between Jace and Alec.

Meaning as there were no parents waiting for them to come home, Izzy had made the most of the night, ensuring that they left the club as late as possible. Each of them had consumed numerous drinks, tequila shots, and cocktails for the girls. Pandemonium was the best club in town, not just because you could take down demons in there, but because they had the best music in town.

Their night had consisted of drink and dancing, before catching a cab back to the institute in the early hours of the morning.

When they got home, they walked through the front door and into the large communications room.

Simon and Clary were laying on one of the large tables, whilst Izzy was hooking her phone up to the speaker system that was installed in the Institute. Whilst not as paralytic as Simon, Jace and Alec were drunker than Clary had ever seen them. Alec was running around the room with his _Parabatai_ on his back, whilst Magnus watched them laughing.

"Alec! You have to stop running in circles, you're making the room spin even more." Izzy whined from where she was sitting, trying to figure out which song to play.

Alec slowed down, rolling his eyes good-naturedly dropped his arms and let Jace down. Instead, he walked over to Clary who was now sitting up on the table, suggesting songs for Izzy to play. Alec jumped up onto the table beside Clary, reaching up to muss her hair, making Clary laugh drunkenly.

Clary leant her head on Alec's shoulder, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

"You know, maybe we should all be sleeping. Just because we haven't slept it doesn't mean we don't be out on a mission tomorrow." Alec suggested, Izzy rolled her eyes dramatically at her brother.

"Why does he _always_ have to be right?" She complained to Jace, making him laugh as he walked to Clary and lifted her into his arms to carry her to their room, closely followed by Alec and Izzy. Only thinking about getting into bed and sleeping, each of them forgot about Simon who remained on the table, passed out.

 _ **There it is, there will be more of these one shots coming very soon!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Groceries

**Brothers and Sisters**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Hello everybody! I am back with some more Mortal Instruments fiction for you guys! I saw something on Pinterest that made me think that someone should write about it. I know that there are already tons of works out there about the brotherly and sisterly relationship between Alec and Clary, but there are not enough in my opinion so I'm adding my own!**_

 _ **I know that this won't be for everybody, but I myself loves the way that the relationship between Clary and Alec evolves through the Mortal Instruments series. I hope you enjoy what I have written, I have never written a one-shot series before, so this is new for me.**_

 **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY BUSINESSES OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS FICTON**

 **Chapter 5 – Groceries**

Clarissa Fairchild quickly walked through the narrow aisles of the grocery store closest to the Institute.

When the quartet returned from a hard days work, covered in ichor, to find the Institute empty. Clary's mother and Luke had taken the weekend to pay a visit to Luke's sister in the country, and the Lightwood elders had been summoned to Idris suddenly that morning.

As well as returning to find the Institute empty of people, they had also returned to find it empty of food too. They had managed to find a couple of mushrooms, a stem of broccoli and some cooked pasta in the fridge, which Izzy wanted to cook.

Of course, Jace would never let that happen, and that was how Clary and Alec found themselves in the small grocery store a couple of hundred metres away from the Institute.

They had walked around for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, placing things in the shopping cart as they walked around the small store.

"Have you heard from your mom and dad?" Clary asked Alec absentmindedly, as she picked a packet of bell peppers out of a basket. They had decided that a stir fry would be good for dinner, something easy after a long day of chasing demons around New York City.

"Yeah, there was a message in my office when we got back. They said they would be in Idris longer than they thought, they're going to be coming back on Saturday instead of Wednesday." Clary nodded, continuing to push the cart as Alec reached to take two packets of rice noodles from a shelf.

"So, you won't be there when they get back? I heard that you and Magnus are taking a trip to Tokyo this weekend?" Clary stated rather than asked, almost everyone knew about the trip the coming weekend.

"I guess Izzy will have to handle our mother all on her own." Alec smirked.

"Now _that's_ something that will entertain us over the weekend." Clary joked, making Alec laugh.

The pair stopped in front of the large selection of oriental sauces that the grocery store stocked, and Clary reached up to reach a bottle from the very top shelf.

Unfortunately, even standing on her toes, Clary was unable to reach said bottle.

Much to her dismay, Alec noticed, and was standing behind her hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"Alec, would you just…" Clary rolled her eyes, returning to stand on the balls of her feet.

"Would I just… what?" Alec looked around, pretending to be oblivious to Clary's problem.

"Alec, you know I can't reach it." Clary huffed, damning her height for the umpteenth time.

"You can't what?" Alec used his left hand to cup his ear.

"Alec." Clary sighed, watching the uncommon smile work it's way onto Alec's face.

"What?"

"Alec, will you just…" Alec smirked, reaching for the bottle Clary was pointing at with ease, making her roll her eyes.

"Next time I'm bringing Izzy." Clary said under her breath as they walked to the checkout together.

"Clary, we're in a grocery store. Have you seen Izzy's cooking? Nine times out of ten she wouldn't notice her own hand in front of her face in here." Alec commented, making the redhead laugh.

For some reason, Clary couldn't help agree with the arrow-wielding Shadowhunter.

 _ **There it is, there will be more of these one shots coming very soon!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


End file.
